


bad chems

by vanityaffair



Series: vanity's monster mart [3]
Category: Fallout 4, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BTS as Fallout Characters, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, By slightly i mean BARELY., Cannibalism is slightly mentioned, Consent, Creampie, Crossover, Drug Use, Drugged Sex???, Explicit Sexual Content, Hoseok as the Sole Survivor, Jimin as John Hancock, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Somewhat Explicit Consent, This was something I always wanted to write, Top Park Jimin(BTS), Yes Jimin has a big dick in this, big dick, blowjob, the crossover that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: jimin had an addiction to chems(pills), something that hoseok didn't really pay much attention to but when jimin ends up taking some bad chems that resulted in him being a bit of a horny little shit, then he decided to pay ALOT of attention.





	bad chems

**Author's Note:**

> bts x fallout 4 crossover where jimin is john hancock and hoseok is the sole survivor - the smut fic that no one absolutely asked for but i wrote it anyway because if i didn't, it would've haunt me forever. honestly though, if you play fallout 4 and get what im talking about in this fanfic then god you have a sexy ass brain. also i apologize in advance for any sort of mistakes that may be seen in this. and also, this is a bunch of nonsense and i literally did NOT know where i was going with because i started it at 1 am one day and have been working on it for 2 days. i hope you enjoy this finished product.

Hoseok never once spewed a bad word when it came to his fellow partner and companion in crime Park Jimin, a ghoul who was once the leader of Goodneighbour - a small community where other ghouls lived and sort of prospered underneath the former leader’s rule. Hell, to be honest, there was nothing really bad to say about the ghoul other than the fact that he had a bad addiction to chems(pills). He always seemed to have some on him and would even occasionally offer some to Hoseok who would quite often politely refuse. Though the good thing about that was that Jimin didn’t try to force them on him, he just offered them on the occasion when Hoseok appeared to be showing signs of getting weaker or whenever he was hurt or injured in a fight.

But due to the ghoul’s own addiction to them, he usually took some on nearly a daily basis. Hell, when they were in Diamond City, Hoseok could remember watching Jimin go to the doctor and buy some chems which he would be seen popping later. Hoseok disliked that but he didn’t say anything about it because in the end, what could he really do? He tried to help him curve his addiction to them but failed within the next few weeks after Jimin went feral in the midst of a fight and tore apart a raider just because he didn’t have his fix.

Though anyway, back to the present.

Hoseok was now sitting on the bed in the hotel room that he’d decided to rent out for the night while they were stopping in Diamond City once again for a bit before they hit the road again. Jimin was in the bathroom showering since he, unlike the ghouls that roamed the land, liked to keep clean and disliked being dirty.

Yawning, Hoseok stretched his arms upward, arching his back and letting his tired and worn out bones pop and crackle before finally relaxing and starting to undo the black leather jacket in which he stolen off of a dead raider which he ended up eating since he’d been without substance and food for about a week and he’d been resisting the urge to eat someone since he didn’t want to freak out Jimin who hadn’t seen that side of him.

Though of course, Jimin saw it and only raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders and saying with a snort, “At least you waited until he was dead.”

Hoseok felt a little shiver go down his spine as he finally stood up and shrugged the coat off his lean but muscular body and started to undo his shirt and his pants. He had plans to shower directly after Jimin had come out of the bathroom because the scent of the wastelands lingered heavily on his skin.

Once he was out of his shirt and his pants, he was quick to start folding his clothes up and putting them away in the dresser that was in the room. Now half-naked and somewhat exposed, Hoseok sat back down on his side of the bed and started to assess the wounds that he’d received over time. On his chest, there were a few deep cuts that he was quick to bandage and there was a small bright, purplish blue bruise on his right side that he received from when he was pushed down during a fight with a Deathclaw that fortunately ended up with the Deathclaw dying since Jimin was quick to put the big bastard down.

Cautiously, he reached for it and gently pressed on it, letting out a hiss of pain once he felt the sharp stabbing pain coming from it. And despite all the stimpaks that he used on it, it was still tender and hurt like hell whenever his clothes brushed against it or any sort of pressure was put on it. He would probably have to stop by the doctor tomorrow to have it looked at it.

But as he sat there, he heard a loud clattering sound coming from the bathroom along with a loud “FUCK!”. Almost immediately, Hoseok leaped up from the bed and called out loudly, “Jimin?! Are you alright in there?”

For a few minutes, it was silent but then he heard Jimin’s voice, “Yeah...everything’s fine! I just...dropped something.”

Hoseok poked his lips before letting out a sigh, “Oh…” He then took a seat back down on the bed and turning his attention and focus back onto the bruise that was currently blooming on his body, gently rubbing it before reaching for the stimpak that he had resting on the nightstand and carefully raised his arm up and with a wince, he stabbed the stimpak into his side and injected the medicine into his side - letting out a sigh of relief, feeling the pain that was once pulsing from his bruise slowly fade away.

Though, this feeling of relief would only last him until morning where the tender pain would start right back again.

That’s when the door of the bathroom opened, making him lift his head up and look up to the door, watching as steam poured out from it. And following the steam out was none other than Jimin, still dripping from the shower, running a hand through his bleached blonde hair whilst trying to hold onto his towel. Hoseok raised an eyebrow, watching as Jimin was quick to bring his hand down and pull his towel close - something that he didn’t do at all because he was a bit of an exhibitionist.

Hoseok slowly rose up from the bed and cautiously made his way over to Jimin, “H-hey, are you okay?”

“‘M fine,”Jimin replied, still clutching his towel as if trying to hide something. Though Hoseok knew better than to further question the ghoul, he still went onto ask if he was okay once again but that’s when Jimin frowned at him and said snappily, “I said I’m _fine_. Now stop asking me.”

But before Jimin could move, he ended up leaning right back up against the door panel, clutching the towel before finally letting go of the towel and letting it drop to the floor. Hoseok’s eyes widen as he watched Jimin slowly lean back and look at him with a certain look in his eye that Hoseok had seen many times before whenever he was naked and Jimin would watch him.

That’s when Hoseok’s eyes fell down towards the ghoul’s lower area and there he saw his dick, erected and pressed against his scarred skin. Of course, Hoseok couldn’t say that he never saw Jimin’s dick before, hell the guy is proud of his body and often walked around proud and naked whenever they managed to set up camp somewhere or whenever they were in Diamond City, staying at the hotel. Hoseok just had never seen it so... _hard_ and to its ‘full glory’ so to say.

After a minute of staring at it, he quickly looked up at Jimin who then smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Heh, you like what you see?”

Hoseok’s face went a flushed red and he quickly looked away, “I-I, uh...heh...uh…”

“Mm...you know...I, uh, accidentally took some chems that uh...did something and I’m kinda feeling…”

By the suggestive tone, Hoseok knew _exactly_ how Jimin was feeling at that very moment. Swallowing thickly, Hoseok laughed nervously, “U-Uh, J-Jiminie…”

That’s when Jimin pushed himself off of the door panel and slowly made his way over to Hoseok, watching as the other male stepped back some only to have Jimin end up putting his hands on his waist, leaning down and playfully nipping at Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok shuddered, his eyes almost rolling upward because Jimin was nudging at a very sensitive spot on his neck that just sent utter chills down his spine. With bated breath, Hoseok stammered out, “J-Jiminie…”

Jimin grinned before planting a soft kiss on that certain spot before moving his head away and quickly whipping Hoseok around, immediately pressing his cock up against Hoseok’s backside. “Mmm...Seokie…”

Hoseok’s knees almost buckled as he leaned forward and sort of withered in Jimin’s grasp, blushing hard as he could feel Jimin’s cock sliding up and down along the crease of his ass - hard and pulsing. But before Hoseok could say anything, Jimin was quick to slide his cock in between Hoseok’s thighs which promptly closed around it. The ghoul let out a groan, his grip on the brunette’s waist growing tighter as he flexed his cock just once, making Hoseok gasp.

Jimin smirked before playfully nipping at Hoseok’s ear and chuckling softly, “Well then…”

Hoseok bit his bottom lip as he looked down and saw Jimin’s cock snuggled in between his thick thighs, drooling pre-come down onto them. His heart was rushing in his chest as he looked back at Jimin and murmured, “J-Jimin…”

“Mmph...You know, the more you delay, the harder I get.”Jimin replied, smirking as he started to rock back and forth, his cock sliding back and forth in between Hoseok’s thick thighs. Hoseok closed his eyes briefly before letting out a whine of defeat, “A-Alright, if it’ll help…”

“Oh, it'll help out a lot...trust me,”Jimin replied, pulling his cock out from between Hoseok’s thighs before guiding the other to the bed. Once Jimin was on the bed, laying his head back against the headboard, he watched as Hoseok pulled his underwear down and let it fall to the floor for him to step out of. He then climbed onto the bed and watched as Jimin parted his legs and allowed him some space to get in between them.

Hoseok, flustered and red in the face, nervously climbed in between Jimin’s legs and lowered himself down onto his stomach, now at eye level with Jimin’s cock, his eyes wide with shock. In his head, he wondered if he would be able to fit it in his mouth due to how big and thick it was. But as he was thinking about this, Jimin murmured, “It’ll fit, Seokie.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow before pouting his lips and slowly sitting up on the back of his knees, saying in that little pouty voice of his, “You don’t know that.”

“I do know that you got a pretty big mouth.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to his mouth, eyes glaring at Jimin who was smirking at him deviously. He dribbles his spit into his hand before lowering it down to Jimin’s cock and wrapping it around the base, gripping it lightly which made Jimin bit his lip. “Ah, be careful with it now...the chems made it really, _really_ hard.”

“Oh shh, I’ll be careful,”Hoseok replied, dragging his hand up and down it, the way eased by his own spit. Though despite that, his hand could barely even fit around it all the way which made it a bit difficult to keep his hand around it. Eventually, he ended up lathering up his other hand with spit just so he could stroke it with both hands. Jimin groaned, his eyes started to flutter shut as he restrained himself from thrusting upward.

Soon, Hoseok realized that his hands wouldn’t be doing enough.

He moved one hand away from the ghoul’s cock and gripped it in order to stabilize it before lowering his head down and wrapping his lips around the thick mushroom head tip. Jimin would’ve cursed out loud if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was biting his lip hard enough to a point he could taste blood. Hoseok closed his eyes as he lowered himself down even further until he was down to where his hand was resting.

That was just as far as he could go without Jimin’s cock practically gagging him to death.

He then reopened his eyes and slowly rose up, halfway off the tip of it before lowering his head back down. He repeated this process until he finally made a pace where he felt comfortable. Meanwhile, Jimin was trying hard to restrain himself and was gripping the sheets as he let Hoseok suck him off at his own pace.

But it wouldn’t be long before Hoseok was starting to grow tired, his jaw already starting to cramp up and he was growing tired which wasn’t something that usually happened to him but because Jimin was so _large_ …

Suddenly, Jimin had put his hand in Hoseok’s hair, grabbing it roughly and forcing his head down, making his cock go down his throat - catching Hoseok completely off-guard and forcing him to look up at Jimin who was grinning and smirking like a fiend. Hoseok furrowed his brows, angrily cursing in his throat as the ghoul pulled his hips back and started to fuck Hoseok’s throat, rough and hard, making the other gag and choke almost every time.

Though after a while, Jimin suddenly pulled off Hoseok off his cock, watching as spit and drool escaped from his mouth while thick wads of it dripped down his length. Hoseok’s eyes were red and his face looked flushed like a cherry. He panted heavily, struggling to catch his breath after being deprived of air for so long.

“You know, Seok-ah...we can give your pretty mouth a break and you could take your place where you belong you know…”

Hoseok, after wiping away some spit from his cheek with the back of his hand, looked at Jimin with a glare, “If it barely fit in my mouth, what makes you think it’s gonna fit in my ass?”

“How about we find out?”

And with those words, Hoseok looked at Jimin with a worried look on his face, his eyes promptly dropping back down to the ghoul’s cock that still stood hard and erected before drifting focus back up to his face. He then took a deep breath and exhaled before climbing on top of Jimin, sitting down on his chest with his ass somewhat pressed against Jimin’s length. Jimin sat up and rested his hands on Hoseok’s thighs that were now straddling him.

“F-Fine.”Hoseok grumbled out, pouting his lips and frowning as Jimin smiled and leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Hoseok’s pouty lips, making the other soften and look at him with those soft doe eyes. Eyes that were always soft and calm even when they were in the face of danger.

Hoseok brought his hand up to his lips and put two of his fingers in his mouth, drenching them in his spit and making some dribble down the back of his hand before quickly pulling them out of his mouth and leaning forward, using his free hand as leverage while he brought the other hand down underneath him towards his hole. He rubbed the spit that he’d gathered on his fingers around on the rim of it before finally pushing them past it and inside of him.

He let out a soft gasp as he slowly started to stretch and pull apart his entrance to help ease the way for what was to come next. As he did so, he looked at Jimin who watched attentively. Hoseok’s got redder and his stretching soon turned into him slowly grinding himself on his own slim fingers, constantly brushing against a certain spot inside of him that made his very own hard cock twitch and leak out pre-come.

But of course, he knew that he would need to stop before he got carried away with himself so he slowly pulled his fingers out of his hole and shyly cleared his throat, “A-Alright. I’ve done enough…”

Jimin chuckled, “Since you’ve ‘done enough’, why don’t _you_ do the honors of putting it inside yourself?”

Hoseok swallowed thickly before muttering something under his breath, his lips pouting once again as he rose up and reached down, grabbing the ghoul’s cock in order to align it with his hole. Letting out a sharp breath, he slowly lowered himself down, his eyes squeezing shut as he could feel the tip of Jimin’s cock pressing against his hole before finally pushing in, making Hoseok’s eyes widen.

Biting his lip, Hoseok lowered himself down some more, keening and groaning aloud as more and more of his cock slid inside of him. And the more he slid down, the thicker it seemed to have gotten until eventually, he was fully seated on it - his pupils wide and dilated and his ass stretched and full to the absolute max with the ghoul’s ridiculously large cock. He could’ve sworn it could’ve been in his stomach from how long it was too.

However, he could’ve said with a bragging smile that he managed to fit such a monster inside of him. But with bated breath, Hoseok looked at Jimin and laughed breathlessly, “God, y-you’re so huge…"

“Mmph...you’ve told me that a lot, y’know?”Jimin replies, flashing a smile which made Hoseok laugh half-heartedly because it felt as if Jimin’s cock had penetrated his very mind. After a while of sitting and letting himself get accustomed to the large length, he carefully adjusted himself, putting his hands in his lap - his strong thighs straddling Jimin’s hips a bit tighter.

He slowly lifted himself up before lowering himself back down, his eyes nearly rolling upward when he felt it hit his spot. Slowly, he lifted himself back up again before going back down. Soon, he made a pace for himself, using his thighs and leg muscles to bounce him and down. And with Jimin’s cock hitting his prostate over and over again, he couldn’t help but moan and whine in delight, his cock throbbing and dripping more and more pre-come onto Jimin’s stomach.

Jimin watched as Hoseok started to lose himself to pleasure, his hands moving up to the other’s waist and holding onto it, his eyes watching in admiration at how Hoseok was riding him like he’d hadn’t had something like this in _months_ or even a _year_. And the funny thing about this was that it was started because Jimin had taken another set of chems that turned out to be sex chems that made him grow ridiculously hard and obnoxiously horny.

“H-Holy fuck, y-your c-cock... _sososo goood…._ ”Hoseok slurred out, leaning forward and picking up his pace some. The sound of flesh slapping flesh plus their moans and groans intermingling with each other filled the room, making for the air to be sticky and loud. Eventually, Jimin would tighten his grip on Hoseok’s hips and start to thrust in and out of him at a speed that Hoseok wasn’t quite prepared.

Though, that was probably because Jimin had a lot of energy at the moment due to the pills.

“O-Oh fuck, J-Jiminieeeee!”Hoseok cried out, throwing his head back before leaning down and moving his hands away from Jimin’s chest and to his neck where he wrapped his arms around it and buried his face in the ghoul’s neck, letting out muffled cries as Jimin mercilessly fucked him. Jimin growled, sounding almost like an animal as he moved his hands down to Hoseok’s ass and squeezed the thick, pretty cheeks before slapping one of them. Hoseok let out a loud almost screaming “Aah!” in response, his face getting red like a cherry.

“God, you have such a pretty ass and the fact that it’s sitting on my dick where it belongs…”

“S-Shut up…”Hoseok stammered out, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes as he felt Jimin push his ass down and slowly ground his cock into his prostate, making a squeal escaped from his mouth. Jimin chuckled before restarting his thrusts again, though this time he went a little faster, driving Hoseok nearly insane.

Hoseok’s eyes rolled upward in bliss, his moans now coming out more loud and clear as he threw his head back and blabbed out incoherent words. Jimin looked up and couldn’t help but laugh, smirking as he finally rose up and ended up stopping his thrusts and pinning Hoseok down on the bed, driving his cock deeper inside of him until he was balls deep - making the latter underneath him scream and curse out loud, “Ohhh shiiit!”

Jimin restarted his thrusts back up, though this time his thrusts were angled to where he was _directly_ hitting Hoseok’s prostate, making Hoseok wrap his slim legs around his waist - his toes curling and his mouth hanging open as Jimin pounded away. Though Hoseok despised Jimin’s chem usage, in his head, he was thanking whatever was put in those pills.

“Shit, I could fuck you all fucking day, Jesus.”Jimin moaned, looking down at Hoseok who was drooling and babbling while his eyes were trying to keep focus but the haze of pleasure had fogged his vision. But eventually, he finally slurred out, “Then do it then, p-please...fuck me like the whore I am…”

“Heh, damn I should’ve taken those chems sooner.”Jimin murmured under his breath as he put his hands on Hoseok’s hips and making him meet his thrusts each time. Hoseok moaned even louder, his voice starting to sound breathless and even more filthy. Jimin leaned down and quickly captured Hoseok’s opened mouth, sucking on the brunette’s exposed tongue before letting his own tongue gets tangled up with his. Spit escaped down the corner of Hoseok’s mouth as the kiss got sloppier.

Hoseok ended up sucking on Jimin’s tongue like an eager slut, his eyes looking hazy and glazed over. Jimin couldn’t help but fuck him a bit harder because of it.

When Jimin finally pulled away, Hoseok whined but his whines soon turned into screams because Jimin had slammed into Hoseok and remained still, his cock pressing against his prostate in a way that sent the brunette absolutely spiraling. Jimin then patted Hoseok’s legs, making him let him go only to have him switch to position to where he was laying up behind Hoseok, one hand holding Hoseok’s bent leg up while he fucked him slow and steady.

Hoseok hiccuped as he could feel himself so close to cumming after having his prostate battered so many times, his hand digging into the sheet as he looked back at Jimin who leaned forward and began to kiss Hoseok once again, distracting him while he started to pick up his pace again. And without a hitch, Hoseok pulled away and let out a gurgling scream, his body unable to handle the overwhelming feeling of euphoria. He finally spilled his load onto his abdomen, hot sticky white strands painting his skin.

Crying, he whined as he shot a few more spurts of cum which ended up dripping down onto the covers. Finally, when he was done cumming, he threw his head back and rested up against Jimin who slowed his thrusts down just to watch the poor brunette come undone despite feeling him clench around his cock like a vice grip. He gently planted soft kisses on Hoseok’s tear-stained cheeks and murmured, “Mmm, such a pretty baby you are…”

Letting out a heavy pant, Hoseok’s eyes looked dazed as he rested up against Jimin, his body thrumming hard with the after-effects of his orgasm. Jimin rested his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder and sighed softly, “God if only you could see how good you look right now…’

But before Hoseok could respond, Jimin started to fuck him once again, only this time he made it sort of his mission to hit Hoseok’s raw and sensitive prostate over and over again - making Hoseok cry out weakly, “G-God please, n-not there, _not thereee…._ ”

Finally, after a few more thrusts, Jimin slammed inside of Hoseok one last time before groaning and releasing his load that he’d been holding back for so long inside of the poor brunette. Hoseok could feel the ghoul’s cum shooting up inside of him and filling him up to the very brim. Jimin would keep cumming until he finally pulled out of Hoseok, leaving his hole to gape for a few seconds, cum immediately trailing out and dripping down the back of Hoseok’s inner thigh.

Hoseok ended up laying on his stomach, his face sweaty and his eyes half-way opened as he struggled to catch his breath. But just when he thought he’d caught a break, Jimin said, “Shit...uh...I’m still hard…”

Hoseok’s eyes grew wide as he glanced back to see Jimin up on his knees, his eyes directed down towards his dick that was still erect and dripping with remnants of his cum. Hoseok looked at it before looking back up to Jimin who was now looking at him. Swallowing down his spit, he nervously chewed on his bottom lip before saying with a tired sigh, “F-Fine...if you n-need to fuck me again…”

Jimin’s lips curled up into a smirk as he made his move back over to Hoseok. Fortunately, Hoseok was already laying on his stomach and all he needed to do was lift his hips up just so he could be face down, ass up. Putting his hands on the brunette’s hips, he lifted Hoseok’s lower half up and helped part his trembling legs - his free hand helping keep him up so that he wouldn’t slide back down. Hoseok weakly groaned, his face buried into the sheets and thighs were starting to tremble due to lack of strength that they currently had.

“P-Please, d-don’t be too rough on me…”Hoseok murmured out, shyly glancing back at Jimin who had his hand now resting on Hoseok’s left ass cheek, thumb pulling back the thick flesh to reveal Hoseok’s cum-slickened hole. “Mmm...I can’t make any promises, Seokie.”

Hoseok clutched the sheets as he felt Jimin’s cock glide up and down the crack of his ass before being aligned right back with his hole and slowly pushed back inside, though this time, the way was eased and slickened by the load that Jimin released inside of him only moments ago. Once he was fully sheathed inside of Hoseok once again, he placed both of his hands on the male’s waist and carefully steadied himself before drawing his hips back halfway and slamming them right back against Hoseok’s ass, making for a loud cry to bubble out of the poor male’s mouth.

Jimin soon began to build up a pace that resulted in Hoseok biting into the covers just to suppress half of the sounds that were threatening to come out of his mouth from how hard and how merciless Jimin was fucking him. He let a muffled whimper that soon turned into a scream because Jimin had started to slam and hit his sensitive spot over and over again without pause.

Jimin moaned, his head tilting back as he closed his eyes and letting the feelings of both the chems and the ecstasy he was currently feeling take over his mind. He eventually ended up looking down just to watch how his cock was easily swallowed into the smaller male that was before him right now - begging for him to slow down though pushing back against him as if asking him to go faster.

And that was exactly what he did, now leaning forward and forcing Hoseok to deepen the arch in his back as Jimin started to fuck him recklessly. Tears were currently going down Hoseok’s cheeks and his eyes were red just like his face and his mouth was open in a silent cry. Jimin chuckled softly, leaning down to where his face was next to Hoseok’s ear. With that smirk on his face, he murmured, “I told you, I couldn’t make any promises…”

Hoseok let out a breathy pant, his eyes and head slowly glancing over to Jimin, slurring out, “Y-You’re gonna e-end up breaking me…”

“Oh? I thought I already did…”

“F-Fuck you.”Hoseok retorted but that retort would do no good in his case because the moment after he said it, Jimin started to grind into his spot, making Hoseok’s eyes roll up to the where nothing but the white could be seen.

“Funny how it’s the other way around right now,”Jimin said though, snickering as he planted a soft kiss on Hoseok’s jaw, making the brunette grow even redder in the face. Jimin soon rose up and brought Hoseok’s hips up even further to where Hoseok was forced to shove his face against the covers, drooling out onto them as his mind once again became fade to the feeling of pleasure. Jimin could only watch with a soft smirk on his face as he thrusts a few more times before the need to release finally took over him once again, leaving him to slam into Hoseok once more and fill him with another big load.

Hoseok let out a labored breath, his arm moving to hide his tired and red debauched face. He could feel Jimin’s warm coat his insides and fill him up once more, his legs shaking and struggling to hold steady. Finally, Jimin pulled out of Hoseok, watching as a thick line of his cum escaped down from Hoseok’s hole and dripped onto the sheets. Jimin grinned at such a sight before turning his focus back down to his dick which was still hard but was slowly softening up.

“I-Is it d-down yet?”Hoseok questioned, panting softly as he continued to lay with his face buried against the sheets. Jimin sighed, “Somewhat...I think I might need to bust one more…”

“Fuck.”Hoseok cursed, closing his eyes in disbelief. Jimin however, was quick to say, “Though I think I might use your mouth again for this one.”

And like that, he lifted Hoseok up with ease since the other wasn’t that heavy and turned him around to where his head and face was directly in front of his cock. Hoseok lazily lifted his head up and looked into Jimin’s eyes, his hands found themselves on the ghoul’s muscular thighs. Jimin smiled before letting his fingers run through the male’s curly brown hair while his other hand gripped his cock and slowly stroked it up and down before guiding it back into Hoseok’s open mouth that took his cock in without protest.

“I won’t be so rough this time,”Jimin said, slowly easing more and more of his cock inside of Hoseok’s mouth until he could feel the other’s throat pulsing around it. Once he gave him a minute or two to adjust to it, he gripped his hair a bit tighter before slowly starting to fuck his throat though only this time he was slow with his pace and not being as harsh as he was before.

Hell, he even let Hoseok rest his head on his thigh while he adjusted himself to where Hoseok could lay his head down while he casually fucked his throat, his cock burying itself deep inside of it while his balls were pressed fresh against Hoseok’s chin. Hoseok lazily lifted his eyes up to look at Jimin before looking towards the ghoul’s free hand; reaching for it and placing his own hand on it. Jimin was quick to raise his bleached eyebrow at such an action but he didn’t question it, letting his scarred hand interlace its fingers with Hoseok’s hand. Even with a full mouth, he managed to curl his lips up into a smile - a rather obscene smile at that.

After slow fucking his throat, Jimin bit his bottom lip and finally came with a grunt, his load pouring into Hoseok’s throat. Though quickly, he pulled his cock out of Hoseok’s mouth and squeezed it, letting the rest of his load dribble onto Hoseok’s face. Hoseok held his slobbering mouth open as he caught his breath, his eyes half-way opened and his face covered in Jimin’s cum.

Jimin let out a breathless laugh as he looked down at his cock that had finally gone down before looking to Hoseok and gently running his fingers through his fluffy brown hair, “God you look so pretty…”

“Mmph...you’re only saying that ‘cause I got your cum on my face.”Hoseok slurred out, dragging himself up and letting himself collapse against Jimin who ended up tumbling back with Hoseok laying on his chest, looking at him through hooded eyes.

“Well that is one of the reasons...though I’m just stating a general fact, _emperor._ ”

“Oh god, if you start calling me that again…”Hoseok tiredly slurred out, scooting up some until he was eventually straddling Jimin and laying on his chest. Jimin gently placed his hand on Hoseok’s back and lightly dragged his fingers along it, “Emperor Jung Hoseok, all pretty and sweet…”

“I will bite you.”

“What a way to turn me on.”Jimin quickly replied back, laughing when Hoseok playfully hit his shoulder, his face burying itself into Jimin’s neck and softly planting a kiss on the scarred skin. “Would it turn you on if I said I’d bite your dick off?”

“Why would you wanna bite off the throne you sit on, my lovely Emperor?”

“If you don’t shut up...”Hoseok gritted out before lifting his cum-covered face up and glaring down at Jimin who ended up leaning forward and dragging his tongue up along a thick strand of cum that was slowly going down Hoseok’s face, licking it away and swallowing it down despite it being his own cum.

“Mmph...anyway...do you want me to help you to the bathroom? Since your legs are probably still weak.”

Hoseok furrowed his brows before pouting his lips and letting out a stubborn sigh, “Y-Yeah...though as a punishment since you’re the one who took the pills that ended making me weak in the knees, you have to carry me-”

“That’s fine.”Jimin would reply, already wrapping his arms around Hoseok and turning himself around to where his feet could swing over the bed. Hoseok had wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck as Jimin stood up and carried him across the room with ease.

“Hey, do you need help with the showering part too? Because I can help out in that area too-”

“If I told you no, would you still help me out anyway?”Hoseok questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked Jimin in the face. Jimin snorted in response, “You know I don’t like being told what to do so yeah. I would.”

“Then help me then.”

Jimin grinned as he stepped into the bathroom, Hoseok still in his arms. He would use his foot to help close the door. From there, Jimin would of course ‘help’ Hoseok out with showering and then afterward carry him out of the bathroom and to the bed where he would pull back the sheets and help him to bed before finally turning out the light and sliding up behind the smaller male, spooning him. Something that Hoseok was used to and secretly enjoyed.

“Goodnight, Seokie…”Jimin tiredly murmured on, receiving a soft “Goodnight, Jiminie.” in response. And like that, he let the heavy wave of sleep take over his mind, closing his eyes and falling asleep with his arms and legs around his little Emperor.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this mess of what the fuck and fallout 4 x bts content. probably something you never thought you needed but now you need it mayhaps.


End file.
